Великая армия Республики
Великая армия Республики (ВАР), также известная как Армия клонов или Армия Республики, была главной частью вооружённых сил Галактической Республики в её последние годы. За исключением сепаратистских сил, она стала одной из крупнейших армий, когда-либо созданных. После Войны клонов, продлившейся три года, Великую Армию переформировали в армию штурмовиков для Империи. Созданная Каминоанскими клонерами на Камино, ВАР изначально включала двести тысяч единиц солдат-клонов, а также тысячи боевых машин. После первого запуска клонов, ещё более чем миллион единиц были добавлены в ряды армии, сопровождаемые многочисленными дополнительными подразделениями. Республика потратила большую часть своих денег на Великую Армию и её флот, которая, как уже говорилось, стала одной из величайших армии к концу Войны клонов. Прототипом для клонов стал мандалорианский охотник за головами по имени Джанго Фетт, который в дополнение к пяти миллионам кредитов попросил также клона без ускоренного роста для «личных нужд» — своего будущего сына, Бобу Фетта. История В начале правления Палпатина в 32 ДБЯ у Республики не было никаких постоянных вооруженных сил, хотя дебаты о восстановлении армии и флота до этого момента велись в течение многих десятилетий. Когда-то, вооруженные силы Республики были велики, но после Новых войн Ситхов (1 000 ДБЯ), армию и флот сократили, как считалось, в пользу увеличения количества джедаев.Руусанская реформа Все чаще и чаще джедаи стали участвовать в боевых действиях. Вскоре они начали ощущать в Силе приближающуюся темноту, настолько сильную, что это заставило их забеспокоиться. Посчитав, что в thumb|left|196px|Выращивание клонов на Каминоодиночку им не справиться мастер-джедай Сайфо-Диас в ответ на эту растущую тень втайне заказал армию клонов без согласия своих товарищей. Несмотря ни на что, это обнаружил Дарт Сидиус, который мгновенно составил заговор, чтобы использовать армию клонов и ее чрезвычайные приказы для собственных целей. Первое появление ВАР произошло в битве на Джеонозисе, где она успешно разбила ничего не подозревающую армию дроидов. Однако, это просто было начало, и в течение Войны клонов армия понесла серьёзные потери. Когда Верховный канцлер/Император отдал один из чрезвычайных приказов, обозначающий уничтожение джедаев, солдаты-клоны принялись выполнять его, несмотря на то, что сражались под командованием джедаев практически всю войну. Так Палпатин использовал армию для уничтожения Ордена, который мешал созданию его Галактической Империи. Он быстро преобразовал войска клонов в войска штурмовиков и объединил их в вооруженные силы его новой Империи. Перед концом войны был выпущен Декрет Управления Сектором, который разместил губернаторов в каждый мир Республики, наряду с их собственной армией клонов. Это также создало должность губернатора сектора или моффа. Боясь за будущее демократии и полномочий Сената, это решение подвергнулось возражением Делегацией 2000, но они были отвергнуты. Губернаторы и их армии начали прибывать в "свои" миры. Общее число клонов, вовлеченных в войну, не известно, поскольку их ряды постоянно пополнялись новобранцами и техникой, поскольку борьба тянулась. С созданием Галактической Империи Великая Армия Республики прекратила своё существование и была реорганизована в армию Империи. Все военнослужащие ВАР были обязаны поклясться преданностью новому правительству, чтобы остаться на действительной военной службе, а те которые отказались, были заклеймены как дезертиры и предатели, после чего их выслеживали и чаще всего убивали. Во время Галактической Гражданской войны клоны Джанго Фетта составляли одну треть всех штурмовиков в Галактической Империи, но не известно, сколько было тех, кто остался неверным Палпатину и вступил в ряды Альянса повстанцев. Структура распределения *Великая Армия — 10 системных армий, в общей сложности 3 000 000 единиц, под командованием Верховного канцлера Палпатина. *Системная армия — 2 секторных армий (294 912 солдат) во главе с Высшим генералом-джедаем. *Секторная армия — 4 корпуса (147 456 солдат) во главе со Старшим генералом-джедаем. *Корпус — 4 легиона (36 864 солдата) во главе с клоном маршалом коммандером и генералом-джедаем. *Легион/Бригада — 4 полка (9 216 солдат) во главе со старшим клоном коммандером и генералом-джедаем. *Полк — 4 батальона (2 304 солдата) во главе с клоном-коммандером, клоном полковником и с джедаем-коммандером. *Батальон — 4 роты (576 солдат) во главе с майором. *Рота — 4 взвода (144 солдата) во главе с капитаном. *Взвод — 4 отделения (36 солдат) во главе с лейтенантом. *Отделение — 9 солдат во главе с сержантом. Структура распределения спецотрядов *Бригада специальных операций (БСО) — 20 групп (10 000 солдат), под командованием старшего генерала-джедая Арлигана Зея, составленная из 10 батальонов через год после битвы на Джеонозисе. *Группа коммандос — 5 рот (500 солдат), под командованием генерала-джедая Бардана Джусика и позже генерала-джедая Этейн Тер-Мукан. *Рота — 5 взводов (100 солдат) *Взвод — 5 отрядов (20 солдат). *Отряд — 4 человека. Командная иерархия *Верховный канцлер/Верховный главнокомандующий thumb|150px|Клон в броне фазы 1 *Высший генерал-джедай *Старший генерал-джедай *Генерал-джедай *Коммандер-джедай/Клон маршал коммандер *Старший клон коммандер *Клон-полковник *Клон-коммандер *Клон-майор *Клон-капитан *Клон-лейтенант *Клон-сержант *Клон-солдат thumb|150px|Клон в броне фазы 2 Наземная и воздушная техника Артиллерия *AT-AP *AT-XT *СТАУ *UT-AT *AV-7 противотранспортное орудие Тяжёлый транспорт *AT-AT *AT-HE *AT-TE *HAV/W A4 «Джаггернаут» *HAV/W A5 «Джаггернаут» *HAV/W A6 «Джаггернаут» *A5-RX боевой танк *Грязевой штурмовой транспорт Тяжёлые средства поддержки *AT-ST *AT-PT *Платформа поддержки пехоты *TX-130 боевой танк класса «Сабля» *TX-130T боевой танк Транспорт огневой поддержки *СНДК/штурмовик *СНДК/десантный вариант thumb|СНДК клонов над Джеонозисом *СНДК/транспорт *Грязевой спидер *Грязевая буксировочная платформа Воздушная техника *High-Altitude Entry Transport-221 *СНДК/штурмовик *Штурмовой шаттл класса Ню *Штурмовое судно Сенатской гвардии *Спидер Сенатской гвардии *V-19 Torrent starfighter *АИР-170 *V-крыл Боевое снабжение thumb|172px|AT-TE на Джеонозисе *AT-TE *AT-OT *CR20 troop carrier *CR25 troop carrier *HAV/W A4 «Джаггернаут» *HAV/W A5 «Джаггернаут» *HAV/W A6 «Джаггернаут» *Республиканский солдатский транспорт Разведка thumb|180px|AT-RT *Спидербайк 74-Z *AT-RT *AT-ST *BARC спидер *Республиканский разведывательный спидер *105-K lancer bike *A5-RX Боевой танк *СК-6 swoop Известные подразделения *05 батальон коммандос *2-й взвод *2-я воздушно-десантная рота *2-я секторная армия *4-я секторная армия *5-й флотский контрразведывательный *7-й воздушный корпус *7-й легион *9-й штурмовой корпус *14-я пехотная бригада *21-й новый корпус (Галактические пехотинцы) *22-е боевое авиакрыло *32-е боевое авиакрыло *35-й пехотный *38-я танковая дивизия *41-й элитный корпус *43-й батальон *44-я дивизия *44-я дивизия специальных операций *55-я механизированная бригада *76-й полк *85-я пехотная бригада *91-й разведывательный корпус *95-й *96-й полк *101-й полк *104-й батальон *112-й репульсор-танковый полк *121-й полк *127-е авиакрыло огневой поддержки *182-й легион *187-й легион *212-й штурмовой батальон *224-й *282-й полк *313-й легион *322-й *327-й звёздный корпус *416-й звёздный корпус *442-й осадный батальон *501-й легион *Батальон «Исполнение» *Батальон «Мститель» *Батальон «Сарлакк А» *Батальон «Сарлакк Б» *Батальоны «Сарлакк» *Батальон «Хищники» *Батальон «Улан» *Батальон «Ястребо-мышь» *Боевой инженерный батальон *Воздушный корпус *Волчья стая *Восемнадцатый батальон *Ионная группа *Корусантская гвардия *Муунилинст 10 *Отделение «Семь» *Отряд «Айвха» *Отряд «Айвха-3» *Отряд «Акуила» *Отряд «Аурек» *Отряд «Браво» *Отряд «Вевут» *Отряд «Вешок» *Отряд «Галаар» *Отряд «Гамма» *Отряд «Дельта» *Отряд «Кило» *Отряд «Лямбда» *Отряд «Манка» *Отряд «Наст» *Отряд «Омега» *Отряд «Орар» *Отряд «Парджай» *Отряд «Прудии» *Отряд «Тероч» *Отряд «Тета» *Отряд «Тритон» *Отряд «Хиперион» *Отряд «Чёрная звезда» *Отряд «Яакс» *«Белый» отряд *«Синий» отряд *Рота «Горн» *Рота «Призрак» *Рота «Тета» (Клон-коммандос) *Рота «Торрент» *Рота «Танго» *Системная армия Альфа *Системная армия Дельта *Третья системная армия См. также Vode An Появления *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * *''Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith!'' *''The Droid Deception'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''In His Image'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''That's no Space Station'' *''Always trust Secret Strategy 3'' *''Spinning isn't Always a Good Trick'' *''Every brick has a beginning'' *''A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars 2'' Источники *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Insider 96'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *[http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] * * *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Written Word'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * }} Ссылки Категория:Организации Галактической Республики Категория:Армии